


You Send Me Flying

by princessdario



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdario/pseuds/princessdario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karane is playing the role of the goddess in the Wing Ceremony this year, and Pipit is completely determined to win. Written for Yuletide 2014!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Send Me Flying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trickybonmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickybonmot/gifts).



> Happy holidays, trickybonmot! You mentioned that you had a fondness for Pipit, so here's a story completely centered around him and Karane. I might have gotten some of the small details wrong, I tried to be as accurate as possible, but I hope you enjoy it and have an absolutely amazing holiday!! <3

"Pipit!"

The voice is high and melodic, and Pipit knows immediately who it is, his face lighting up as he turns around, though he tries to keep himself neutral. After all, he _is_ on the job. He can't let down the Academy just because of a silly crush. But Karane is smiling at him like he's the only one in the whole sky, and how can he possibly keep a straight face when he sees that?

"What are you doing out so late, Karane? It's almost dark, you'd better get back inside so you don't get into trouble." Pipit realizes then how stern his voice sounds, and he immediately relaxes, looking around before he leans in to whisper. "I won't tell anyone though, don't worry."

"Thanks," she chirps, bouncing on the balls of her feet nervously, her own eyes shifting from side to side. "Listen, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you know you can always ask me anything. What's going on?"

"I'm nervous about the Wing Ceremony," she finally admits, her cheeks flushing the same color as her hair. "I never dreamed I would get to play the role of the goddess. There were so many other worthy choices, I don't know how I ended up being the one with that honor."

"Are you joking? You're the most beautiful girl in the whole Academy," he blurts out, his own cheeks coloring as he realizes he's said it out loud. Karane has to know how he feels, and sometimes he thinks she feels the same, but for someone who's meant to be brave, a student in training to be a Knight, he can be downright cowardly when it comes to these matters.

"Thank you, Pipit," she murmurs softly, looking at the ground. "I hope I can do the goddess proud. And… well, I really hope you win tomorrow. You deserve to move up to the senior class more than anyone I know." Smiling as she lifts her head, their eyes meet and they share a look, one that makes Pipit's heart race. He's known Karane for years now, growing up together in the Knight Academy, and each year, he's only fallen more and more for her. He knows it's dumb, that he's just a poor boy from town, and that Karane could do so much better, but they've always been close. Maybe being best friends has made her see him in a different light. But he can't let himself think that way, not when he has to focus on the ceremony the next day.

"Thank _you_ ," he says sincerely. "I'm nervous too, honestly. It's scary, knowing you've worked so hard for something and that you might not even get it, you know? But my Loftwing and I are very close. He's like one with me." Closing his eyes, he can sense his Loftwing soaring around in the clouds, ready at a moment's notice to be right by his side if he whistles. It's incredible, the connection they have with their birds, and he'll never stop being in awe of it, even once he's become a full Knight.

"That's how it should be," she says encouragingly, reaching out to rub his arm. Looking up, she notices how dark it's getting and springs back, making a soft noise under her breath. "I better get inside before they lock me out though. See you tomorrow, Pipit! And good luck!"

He watches her go, smiling to himself. He may not have found the courage to tell her how he feels, but this… this is a start.

\---

The sky is bright and clear on the morning of the Wing Ceremony, and Pipit stands proudly at the edge of Skyloft, looking down upon the clouds. It's a perfect day for flying, and he feels lucky, like he's learned enough to truly move up to the senior class. He's worked hard to get where he is, and going to the Academy isn't cheap -- it's something his family can't really afford, but he knew it would pay off in the end. At least, that's what he keeps telling himself so he doesn't get too nervous.

Before he knows it, everyone is down in the plaza, chattering excitedly about the ceremony and he catches Karane's eye, letting out a small gasp at how beautiful she looks. He's never really seen her in anything but her uniform, and so seeing her in a dress with the beautifully intricate sailcloth she's made draped over her shoulders is new for him. It isn't that she doesn't look beautiful normally, but right now, she truly looks the part of the goddess. 

He's got to win this. Not only for the honor of graduating up to the senior class, but to get to achieve it with Karane as the goddess.

Professor Owlan gathers the small group participating in the Wing Ceremony and explains the rules -- the statuette of the bird is attached to a bright yellow Loftwing, making it easier to see in the sky, and the first person to claim the statuette is the champion of the year. He goes on to explain how it is the 24th anniversary of the Academy, how there have been countless other young men and women before them who have achieved knighthood, and that they should be proud of themselves for coming as far as they have. 

Pipit swallows nervously but stands strong as they approach the edge, lining up evenly to begin. He can feel his blood thrumming in excitement, his whole body on edge as he prepares to hear the simple word to signal the start of the competition.

" ** _Go!!_** "

And then he's off, running as fast as possible to the edge, leaping off without a care in the world other than getting his Loftwing to him. Upon hearing his whistle, the large green bird seems to materialize underneath him, and he quickly grabs onto the reins, tugging him toward the direction that the yellow Loftwing has flown. His eyes lock onto the bird, and he's fast to go for it, but not fast enough. He sees one of his classmates swoop in out of the corner of his eye, and his stomach drops. He's not going to get it.

Still, he perseveres, urging his Loftwing to go faster, thinking desperately about how much he wants to earn this honor when Karane is goddess. He can't afford another year of simply being an underclassman; the senior class has a drastic cut in enrollment costs, and his mother could use the extra rupees. It's almost as if his Loftwing hears his thoughts, flying sleek and fast toward the yellow bird, getting closer and closer to his classmate.

They're side by side as they approach the yellow bird, and they both reach forward at the same time, which is exactly when Pipit's Loftwing gives him an extra boost of speed, and suddenly, he has the statuette in his hands. Letting out a whoop of excitement, he does a spiral charge, his heart pounding. He did it! He actually got it! 

When he gets back on land, Karane is the first person to approach him, running forward and throwing her arms around him. "Oh, Pipit, I knew you could do it! I just knew you were going to win today, I knew it!"

His face is red as he hugs her back, and this feels almost better than the knowledge that he's going to move up to the senior class. Professor Owlan is the next one over, shaking his hand and congratulating him, but all he can think about is what happens next. Around him, his other classmates are grumbling, but pat his back in congratulations. He knows he would be acting the same way if he had lost too, so he doesn't hold it against them.

As they all go back toward the Academy, Pipit and Karane head toward the Statue of the Goddess, walking side by side. "That was some really excellent flying, Pipit," she says softly, nudging him with a smile.

"I think you were my good luck charm," he says, smiling back at her, loving the way it causes her to flush. "I've never flown that well in my life. My Loftwing knew how important a day it was, I think." Gathering up the courage, he adds, "He wanted me to win it on a year when you were the goddess."

"Stop that," she says with a laugh, covering her face. "You're going to make me too flustered to finish the ceremony! I have to remember my lines, you know." He thinks it's adorable that he can get her that flustered, but he behaves himself, smiling and nodding like a gentleman. 

When they reach the statue, flying up to the top level, Pipit presents Karane with the statuette to offer to the goddess, smiling at her reassuringly. She looks the part and though he knows she's nervous, she's going to act the part as well. Stepping forward, she places the statuette in the appropriate place on the Statue of the Goddess, bowing her head as she begins to play the harp. It sounds beautiful, and she's clearly taken the time to practice until it's perfect, which makes him close his eyes and bow his own head, letting the music swell around him.

As soon as it ends, he opens his eyes, taking Karane's hand and bowing down onto one knee. Her voice is clear and melodic as she recites the oath to the goddess. "Great goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during this ceremony." She looks down at Pipit, her eyes shining as she continues, clearly giddy that he was the one to win. "Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk… in accordance with the old ways… I now bestow the blessings of the goddess upon you." Carefully, she removes the sailcloth from her shoulders, and he can see the patterns she's painted upon it, intricate and beautiful, and he knows he will handle this gift with care. "The blessings of the goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass on to you."

Pipit takes the sailcloth, the material soft underneath his fingers, and he smiles at Karane, bowing his head one more time before he turns to the edge of the statue. Jumping off the statue into the circle below signals the end of the ceremony, and he closes his eyes, giving thanks to the goddess as he leaps off the edge. The wind whips around him, and he pulls out the sailcloth last minute, floating to land perfectly in the middle.

"That was amazing!" Karane's voice is giddy, still above him as she flies down gently on her Loftwing. "You were so good, Pipit, you did such a great job!" Her arms are back around his neck as soon as she gets off the Loftwing, and he hugs her in return, his face warming up. 

"You did a pretty good job yourself, goddess," he says with a smile, rubbing her back. "The sailcloth is amazing, thank you so much. I'm going to cherish this forever. It's perfect."

"Did you see what I put on it?" As he shakes his head, she makes him take it out, smoothing the material in front of her as she points to a section of the weaving. There are two small birds woven into it, but they're not Loftwings. They're birds he's never seen before, and he looks at her curiously, loving the way she smiles. "They're the ancient birds we're named after. The pipit and the crane. I knew you were going to win, so I put this on here especially for you. Do you like it?"

"I love it," he says genuinely, his heart swelling with happiness. "That just makes it even more special. Thank you, Karane." They stare into each other's eyes, and for a moment, Pipit is sure that this is going to be it, the moment when they finally admit how they feel for one another. But Karane is blushing, looking away, and he looks away as well, a smile still spread across his face.

"Would you maybe want to go flying with me? Mr. Senior Class Wing Ceremony winner?" Her smile is beautiful, and okay, he might not have had the courage to admit his feelings to her yet. But he'll still consider it a perfect day.

"I would love that."


End file.
